Rosas Destrozadas
by Oscuridad en las estrellas
Summary: Todo paso con la muerte de amy y sonic en desesperación se convirtió en Dark sonic desde entonce todo fue desolado y triztesa
1. Chapter 1

_Todo paso en algunos años , la alegria se desaparecio como el otoño solo quedaba triztesa y un mundo desolado Triztesa,Agonia todo se transformo en uno toda la gente atemorisadas desde ese dia fatal_

_-Flash Jack-_

_Ah Sonic lo vi desesperado ya no quedaba nada que aser porque Neon Sonic mato a amy , yo pude sentir que su corazon fue destrozado en ese momento pero solo pude ver y quedarme callado_

_S-sonic yo yo Te Amo-dijo amy con una voz que casi no se podia oir_

_Amy porfavor no me dejes e sido un tonto en todos estos años yo siempre te ame pero nunca te lo pude decir-Dijo Sonic con lagrimas en los ojos_

_El amor es una estupides – exclamo Neon Sonic en tono frio_

_M-me a..le..gro-susrro amy antes de cerrar sus ojos_

_Todo estubo callado en un largo momento asta que neon sonic comenzo hablar_

_Que pena desperdiciar una vida por un miserable-dijo Neon sonic_

_Pero todo empeso a moverse y unas ondas de energuias salieron del cuerpo de sonic _

_T-te matare maldito bastardo-Grito Sonic mientras que el pelaje se volbia negro con una extraña aura alrededor de el_

_Y-yo no pude aser nada solo veer lo que pasaba tenia miedo lo admito pero Soy un estupido –Grito Tails en su taller todo destruido_

_-segimos con el flash jack-_

_Sonic tiro unas bolas de energuia que explotaban muy fuerte y neon sonic solo se reia , todo era escalofriante yo no sabia que aser estaba en miedo_

_Despues atrás de neon sonic sale eggman apretando un boton que ocaciona que un vidrio salga alrededor de sonic_

_Ho ho ho haora tu seras mi aliado-dijo eggman con una vos escalofriante_

_Que estupido –dijo entre dientes neon sonic_

_El tubo empeso enviarle a sonic una sobre carga de energia negativa de las esmeraldas caos e iso que sus pupilas se pusieran blancas y saco que un aparato como una correa subiera en el cuello de sonic_

_Haora estas bajo mi control-Dijo eggman meintras ase que becoe y decoe habran el vidrio_

_Q-que estas planeando aser-grito Shadow con rabia mientras que cream lloraba por la muerte de Amy y Knuckles seguia inconciente por el golpe que le dio Neon sonic_

_Se habrio el vidrio y sonic se quedo inmobil como una piedra y sus ojos pasaron de blanco a rojos sangre _

_Jajjaja todabia estamos desobediente no Sonic-Exclamo eggeman y iso que el collar de sonic saliera undas de electrisidad que mataria a cualquier persona_

_Eggman dejalo ya-solo pude gritar eso asta que vi a sonic reandose _

_Q-que –dijo eggman_

_Tonce querias jugar eggy ,bueno pero esta ves me toca a mi –exclamo sonic y se teletransporto atrás de eggman dandole un golpe demaciado duro que iso recojerde del dolor_

_L-los matare los matare-dijo sonic_

_Shadow miraba en estado de shock nunca penso que un tipo como el pudiera estar hablando enserio sobre eso_

_Tonce sonic le dio una serie de golpes a eggman asta dejarlo sangrando pero cuando le iva dar el ultimo golpe Neon sonic le pego un puñetaso , no sirvio de nada sonic se reia solamente e iso una bola de energuia que dostroso a Neon sonic _

_Ja jajajajaja-se rio sonic pero antes que pudiera aser otra bola de energuia beco y decoe lo atrapan con una capsula que era supuestamente de emergencia y lo mandan a otro lugar_

_No se supo de sonic en 2 dias pero despues el empeso a destruir ciudades , personas _

_Y haora se conoce como la amenasa de Mobius ni los de la G.U.N pudieron con el_

_Enrialidad como dicen los rumores tubieron una muerte dolorosa_

_-Fin del Flash Jack-_

_Solo si pudiera inventar una macina para traerlo de buelta-penso tails con lagrimas en los ojos_

Señor Tails podria presentarse en la reunion Shadow , Cream , Knuckles lo estan esperando-Dijo una pequeña panda con una ropa negra entera y ojos entriztesidos

Estabien Hina diles que esperen un poco –dijo un zorro de dos colar con una chaqueta café y unos lentes y pantalones blancos

Estabien –respondio Hina

-0.0..0.0.0..0.0.0..0.0.0..0.0..0.0...-

Bueno este es mi 3 fanfic esque hoy estube inspirada xD


	2. Desde la oscuridad

Yo camine asta una sala muy grande con una mesa redonda y hay estaba Shadow Cream Knuckles esperandome

Kcnukles saco unos papeles y dijo"Esto es un problema Dark sonic esta destrullendo todas las ciudades sobrebivientes" Kcnukles tenia una sicatriz en el pecho por su ultima pelea con Dark sonic lo que no entiendo porque en ese momento no lo mato –Penso Tails mientras se sentaba

_-Flash Jack-_

Knuckles estaba derrotado tenia muchas heridas y demorragia en el cuerpo

Dark sonic solo se reia "jajajaja creo que te as vuelto un inutil"-exclamo el erizo negro con pupilas blancas

Grr yo nunca me voy a rendir por nada-exclamo Knuckles cuando trataba de lebantarse

Pero antes que Dark sonic isiera una bola de energuia recordo algo

No no yo no quiero aser esto no quiero-Dijo Dark sonic y se fue del lugar dejando Knuckles confundido

-Flash Jack-

Creo que tendremos que atacarlo con las armas de Tails-Dijo cream con una chaqueta de cuero y atrás de ella estaba cheese

Pero cream no nos presipitemos yo se que puedo vorberlo a la normalidad-Tails dijo

Shadow me dijo suspirando "Tails te lo he dicho mil veces , el sonic que conocemos no volbera asta el mismo eggman quien le iso esto no sabe como resolverlo-supiro , el tenia unos pantalones grises y una bufanda

Yo no voy a dejar que mi hermano este asi yo se que no es su culpa –Grito Tails mientras lloraba al recordar los buenos momentos que paso con Sonic

Nadien lo culpa Tails, pero en su forma Dark esta matando a muchas personas-Dijo cream mientras trataba de mentaner las lagrimas y despues oculto su triztesa

Tonce tu quieres arriesgar millones de vida por solo un invididuo-Grito Cream

Si y no Hay que arriesgar nada y no soy como ustedes que perdieron la esperanza , y cream me das triztesa que te allas convertido en una niña de solo odio-Grito Tails "y yo se que tu tambien crees que puedes regresar a sonic"-dijo tails

Cream empezo a llorar y se fue sin decir nada en la habitacion mientras que Shadow vio lo que paso le dijo unas palabras

Tails no es culpa de Cream que piense asi yo se que tu quieres regresar a Sonic pero la energuia negativa de las esmeraldas se infiltro en su cuerpo , casi mato a Knuckles y mato a Vainilla –Dijo Shadow mientras se lebanto de la mesa y se fue a buscar a Cream

Tails yo no e perdido la esperanza se que algun dia volbera-Dijo Knuckles para animar a Tails mientras lloraba en silencio

Gracias Knukcles –susurro Tails mientras Knuckles se iva de la habitacion

_Porque tubo que suceder esto-Penso Tails_

-0.0.0...0.0.0...0.0.0.-

Mientras tanto afuerda del bosque Knukcles camino asta encontrarse con un erizo negro Sentado y con pupilas casi verde pero que cada ves se iva desapareciendo

S-soy un M-moutro-Dijo Sonic mientras trataba de mantener la cordura

No lo eres sonic y yo se que podremos sacarte de la energuia negativa de las esmeraldas-Exclamo Knuckles

Y-yo se que esto no tiene remedio Knuckles , mi unico remedio es la muerte-Suspiro sonic mientras trataba de controlar la energuia oscura

Eso es mentira ,Que le paso al erizo que conoci que nunca se rendia por nada –Grito Knuckles

Je je jejeje Creo que murio-Dijo Dark sonic y sonic al mismo tiempo

Maldicion piensa en Tails esta muy trizte por esto –Knuckles le dijo a sonic

Ja jaja ja Que me importa lo que piense un tonto Zorro-Exclamo Dark sonic mientras que las pupilas verdes se ponian en blancas

Knuckles se dio cuenta de eso y si fue corriendo del bosque para que Dark sonic no le atacara

-0.0..0.0.0...0..0.0..0-

_Creo que tengo que disculparme con cream no es su culpa de lo que le paso a Sonic-_Penso Tails mientras se fue a buscar a Cream

-0,0,,0,0,0,0,0,0,,0,0,0,0,.-

Cream se encontraba afuera de la base subterranea en una pradera de Flores con cheese

Yo se que sonic sigue hay pero no quiero que la gente sufra mas-Suspiro cream en el llanto

Chao chao-dijo Cheese mientras veia a Cream

-Flash Jack-

Oh cream gracias por las flores digo amy con una canasta e la mano

De nada Amy-Dijo Cream en tono alegre

Vamos cream a buscar mas flores-exclamo amy mientras corria

-Flash Jack-

Miester sonic , si amy estubiera aca con vida yo se que esto no ubiera pasado-Cream dijo llorando y tapandose los ojos con las mano para que nadien la viera llorar


	3. Chapter 3

Cream –Dijo Shadow asercandose a la coneja

Q-que quieres-Exclam Cream

Yo se que Tails te dijo cosas que no te tubo que decir pero comprendelo que esta en ese estado desde que Sonic se Combirtio en Dark Sonic –Dijo Shadow mientras se sento junto a Cream

Si lo se pero esque yo no quiero que la gente sufra mas , solo quiero que todo esto termine-explico cream cuando se secaba las lagrimas

Bueno pero tambien entiende que no hay que perder la esperanza –explico shadow

_Es verdad mister sonic me dijo que nunca tenia que perder la esperanza y Amy tambien me lo dijo-penso cream y dejo de llorar_

Es verdad nunca hay que perder la esperanza , gracias Shadow por recordarmelo-dijo cream y se fue corriendo asta la base

_Que llegaremos a todo esto –penso Shadow mientras veia el atadecer_

_-o.o..o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o-_

_Porque porque otra vez ¡!PORQUEEEE!-Grito Dark sonic y destrullo la mitad del bosque con un Caos Blast_

_-55%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Tails estaba corriendo por toda la base asta que en un pasillo se encontro a Cream y con cheese que tambien lo estaban buscando

Oh colas "dijo cream despues hablo con tono trizte "losiento por lo que dije , admito que yo nunca tube que perder la esperanza" cream dijo mientras veia a Tails

Cream yo deberia desculparme porque tu no eres la culpable de lo que paso con sonic –explico Tails

Losiento Cream pa la proxcima no peliemos-dijo Tails

Estabien – dijo cream y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tails

P-porque fue eso-Dijo Tails en estado de shock mientras se tocaba la mejilla

Es mis gracias –Explico cream y se fue con cheese

-.0...0.0.0..0.0.0-

Knuckles se fue del lugar donde estaba sonic y Holle la explcion

_Tanto poder tiene las esmeraldas negativas , no puedo creer que sonic lo pueda soportar porlomenos 5 minutos –penso Knuckles_

_Hol_a mi niño-Dijo un murcielajo albino con unos pantalones negros y una polera con un corazon almedio

Rouge-exclamo Knuckles

No me extrañabas-Dijo rouge cuando se aserca a Knuckles

Yo no y que crees que estas asiendo con esa esmeralda caos-apunto Knuckles la esmeralda que tenia rouge

A esto sonic me la dio-explico Rouge con una sonrriza picara

Te la dio? –pregunto Knuckles sorprendido

Sip mira lo que paso

-Flash Jack-

Rouge estaba viendo si habia sobrevibientes en la ciudad que destrullo sonic asque que escucho a alguien llorar

Porque ,porque –Dijo Sonic mientras se veia en un espejo

_Rouge se fue donde el lugar del llanto asta que vio a sonic "no puedo creerlo , pero si el iso toda esta destruccion"penso Rouge asta que se fue para atrás y sono una lata_

_Quien esta aca-grito sonic mientras los ojos estaban tapados por su pelaje_

_S-s-Sonic realmente eres tu?-pregunto rouge en estado de shock_

_Y quien creias que era-sonic dijo fastidiado_

_Em bueno esque " rouge dijo pero antes que pudo decir algo a Sonic se dio cuenta que a Sonic le estaban desapareciendo las pupilas a un color blanco_

_Rouge rapido quiero que tengas esto y que solo a Tails o Shadow ,Knuckles se lo pases-Exclamo sonic alejandose del lugar_

_L-losiento por todo –susurro sonic y se fue corriendo asta dejar una estela negra y azul_

_-Fin del Flash Jack-_

Y eso paso –dijo Rouge

Tenemos que pasarle la esmeralda a Tails-exclamo Knuckle y tomo a Rouge de las manos para ir corriedo

Olle yo se correr yo sola –grito Rouge

Si ya se pero tu te puedes robar la esmeralda , para prevenir-explico Knuckles y se fueron a la base

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Era de noche y yo pasaba por mi antigua casa pero hay encontre un retrato de sonic , yo y Amy en unas de nuestras vacaciones

Estos recuerdos me dan nostajia –penso Tails

Despues Tails empezo a sacar un plano de una gran maquina

_Porfavor que no sea demaciado tarde-penso Tails _

Se veia una pequeña ciudad destruida por un erizo negro

Tengan cuidado –dijo unos de los aldeanos mientras todos corrian a refujiarse

Jajajaja son tan deviles pero me divierto igual-grito Dark Sonic

Corran grito –otro aldeano

La cuidad estaba envuelta en llamas se oian los gritos de las personas era el mismo infierno

Sonic tenia agarrado un aldeano por el cuello y iso que una bola de energuia pasara atrabes de el "Ja ja ja ja que debiles" decia sonic y todas las personas en estado de shock por lo visto

Pero cuando sonic estaba apunto de irse escucho un llanto de una pequeña ñiña llorando

Era una pequeña zorra con una cola y color plomo que estaba llorando _de aproxcimadamente 5 o 6 años_

_e-ella me recuerda a Tails –penso Sonic mientras las pupilas tornaba a su color normal_

niña que te paso?-pregunto sonic

Mis padres murieron y yo me quede sola-dijo la loba mientras lloraba

_Sonic recordo que tambien sus padres murieron y le dio compacion a esa loba que se parecia a Tails_

Estoy sola no tengo a nadien –exclamo la pequeña zorra

No estas sola yo te acompañare –dijo sonic

Encerio gracias –dijo la loba mientras abrazaba a sonic

Y como te llamas –pregunto sonic

Me llamo Kiayda-dijo la niña

-.0...0.0.0-

**^^ porfin termine el capitulo espero que les alla justado y comenten **

**A y a la loba le puse Kiayda porque significa perdon bueno me despido **

**Atte **

**Darkdanna **


End file.
